Death Wish
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: The interactions between Brittney and Drake with their battle for control. Sadism and religion do not fit in one body very well. Rantins for violence, and well sadistic thoughts.


**_Drake and Brittney Oneshot._**

**_This is just a little one shot idea I had about the interactions between Brittney and Drake with their battle for control. I normally do not like using the different fonts for point of views but it really fit well in this._**

**_Credit for the song lyrics, Angry Johnny, goes to Poe and the prayers are a Catholic Prayer of Tribulation and the beginnings of the Lords Prayer. The Gone series belong to Michael Grant of course_**

**_

* * *

_**

Two people, two minds, all melded together in one body, constantly trying to gain the upper hand, to destroy the other. Both Brittney and Drake were in this battle, worse than any other before. Their war for control was not North and South or New World against Old, or even the Central and Entente. This was heaven and hell. The battle of Good and Evil.

Both side fought against the other, trying to prove they were not alone in their endeavors.

_O Lord, hear my cry pouring out from a troubled heart. The sorrow which clutches at my soul has driven me to You my protector, my True Friend in time of need. You know, my God, all my failings, my faults and my sins as well as the torment gripping my soul. My greatest sorrow should be for my disregard of Your holy commandments in the past, and I sincerely hope that you will grant me the grace of true contrition. O my Savior, hide not Your Face from me in this tribulation, let the light of Your Countenance shine upon me that I may be illuminated by Its love. If it be Your will, lighten this burden from me, yet should it be a means of my salvation, help me, help me O Lord, to carry this cross, for alone I can do nothing. Radiate Your love upon Your prodigal child O Lord, this beggar who knocks at Your door seeking shelter in Your Sacred Heart…_

**_I wanna kill you_  
I wanna blow you  
Away**

**I can do it to your mind**  
**I can do it to your face**  
**I can do it with integrity**  
**I can do it with disgrace**

**But either way...**

**I can do it in a church**  
**I can do it any time or place**  
**I can do it like an angel**  
**To quiet down your rage**

**But either way...**

**I can do it in the water**  
**I can do it on dry land**  
**I can do it with instruments**  
**I can do it with my own bare hands**

**But either way**

**Either way, you know where it stands**

**I wanna kill you**

Both had their emotions behind every word. Drake was full of venom and hatred as he pushed his ideas into her mind. Brittney fought back with just as much fervor, trying to tear down his ideals of gratification and forcing her own beliefs into the dark expanses of his mind.

_To give is better in a life long-lived. You should spend your time in penance during this lifetime. There is nothing good that comes from hurting people. You are only hurting yourself in the process. Drake,your life would be so much better if you give into the Lord, He is your savior too. You can be saved, He loves you, but you must learn the error of your ways and to love in return._

**No, you must learn what I am. I couldn't care less about your 'God'. There is no god. You should understand the power behind pain. The twist of arm, the cry of a little boy as whines for his mommy. You knowing that you're all that stands between him and his own life. You can end it, or you can make last longer, but even better you can control everything he feels for the rest of his life. **

_You're a monster._

**You think you're a saint?**

Even if they were trapped in their prison, they still cared what happened to children in the FAYZ. Both Drake and Brittney wanted something for the world outside their four walls.

_They will learn what is right. Peace will be found in their hearts if they evil can be overcome. They will find themselves better than before. Without you in the way to create fear. They will not live in a hell if they can only understand that they must believe in trusting in Jesus. Jesus loves everyone. He must love everyone. He might even love you Drake._

**Then Jesus must be a fag. He must not love you very much considering he stuck us together. Wait, he didn't, he just let it happen. Guess your god isn't that great after all.**

_He put us together so that I may save you. You need to be saved._

**_And who is going to save you? You ever think about that, huh? When we die –if we die- where are you gonna go? We're stuck together and we both know you think I belong in hell. What about you, are you coming with me? I don't see your god ripping us apart just so you get rewarded._**

_I will take you to the gates of Hell myself if that is what the Lord requires. He will reunite me with my brother once my duty to Him is done. You will burn in Hell if you do not change your ways Drake Merwin, I will devote what is left of my time here on Earth to try and help you find God-_

**Christ, does that mean you'll never shut the hell up with the praying?**

_Will you ever listen to it?_

**Oh I listen all the time. You should hear it. "Oh God Drake!" and "Jesus Christ, please make him stop, please." I hear it all the time, the funny thing is, no one answers their prayers. I'll get out there, and everyone that stuck me in here will pay. They'll be on their knees, begging me, praying to some nonexistent God. "Oh please God save me from him," they'll whine. Who do you think they'll get results from first? Some fag in the clouds; or good ole' solid me and my whip?**

_You'll learn Drake. You'll gain nothing from this. I hope you see that when those kids pray, they want more than what you think. They will be saved, and they will not be punished._

**Oh but they were punished, and they died.**

_You're the Devil's demon. _

**That's right, angel. **

Their bickering was nothing more than common conversation between the two. When it all came down to it though, they both had their own wishes. They both wanted one more thing out of the lives they lived. After so long, being stuck together was tiresome. The battle for control between the two was overwhelming.

**Why can't you just give up?**

_Because I have to kill you._

**I just need a second away from you and I will kill them all. I'll break Sam's arms and legs so he can't do anything. I'll cut off Caine's legs and hands. Then, I'll whip Diana until her skin hangs off her bones and she's on her knees begging me not hurt her and Caine will be spitting mad at me. That'll be good but then I'll have Astrid. I'll have a little fun with the pretty little princess. I'll do them all at once so you can watch too, then you can see what a monster I am. I'll do it all in a prison room. This room would work well. Lots of fond memories for us in here, huh Angel? But Astrid's your Bible Buddy huh? Both you two preaching 'God's Words' for all us sinners. Well you'll like it when it's your body helping me make Astrid a sinner too, right in front of her boyfriend Sam.**

_Dear God, you need saved. You would attack Astrid just because she prays to God? Why hold a grudge against her just because she cares for the church—_

**No, not because she believes in your god, just because she's Sam's girlfriend. The god thing is just a plus because I hate you.**

_You have no care for morals. You'll never learn will you? You have no chance at heaven, you're determined to follow your master into Hell. Our father, who art in heaven hallowed be they name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on Earth—_

**As it is in heaven. Oh shut up already! I've heard that one so much its making me sick. **

_At least I don't bother trying to plot against those who are trying to save lives. I want them to save lives. I want them to kill us._

**But they won't will they?**

_No, because unlike you they don't like the idea of killing the innocent._

**You could help me kill someone and—**

_Never! They will see reason soon enough. Sam will soon and he will burn us both and you will be sent to Hell where you belong and I may go on. This body will be killed, and you and I will go our separate ways. It is afterwards that matters most. _

**You're like a broken record you know? Heaven, Hell, Heaven, Hell, don't you say anything else? Your god's not here, Angel, So just give up. No one to save you from me.**

_You're a demon and must be stopped._

They both begged for release from their Captors, one for release from this world while the other wished to be released from their captivity.

_Please, Sam, kill me. Destroy this monster_**. **_I'm not asking you for anything else. Let me go from this world, the Lord wants me to take him to Hell. Please Sam! That's all I want, you'll be forgiven. Just kill us!_

**Come on Sam, let me out. You and me can have another go and start where we left off. I'll whip you 'til you bleed, 'til bones show, 'til you cry Sam! Let me out of here and show me what kind of man you are!**

Even through all the torment they put each other through, they still had one thing in common.

**_I wish you were dead._**


End file.
